Project 246
by Ukiro
Summary: A meteor falls to earth. People find cells of a once living organism and try to ressurect it. Something goes wrong and it starts to kill people.
1. Chapter 1

This story is written both past and present tenses in some sentences. I ment for this because it is written like a journal/ someone thinking. They dates are out of order because the pages of the journal are torn. Also, each date may also appear more than once. If people can help me by giving some advice to make it better please do so.

Prologue- 0 A.D.

The soul; stained by the essence of life. My descent was unknown and unanticipated by those that infested this planet. Upon my awakening, I shall judge life with a malevolent eye towards others.

1988- Area 51

Who are they? Why are they starring at me? Why am I here? These are the thoughts that raced through my head as the continued this annoying behavior.

As they brought me to a new room, I thought about killing them. However, the restraints were too tight, it might have been that I was fascinated by them; or was I just scared.

This room was cold. Why is it cold? Do they fear me? These thought, why do I think them, what do they mean?

2009- Maine

So. This is the substance humans call blood. It's warm. Why? These simple life forms think they have the right to kill. If it were not for the promise I made, I would kill them. Every last one of these filthy humans that think they are better the everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

this story is all out of order due to pure pleasure of me messing around with my step-brother...  
He likes to read the story at his house so, i screw everything up so it takes him longer to figure out the plot.  
**Such a stupid brother I have...**  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Year- 1343

Blood- spurting, crawling down their body's, they fell to the ground with extreme ease. I stare in disbelief  
at the mass genocide that I plagued this Earth with. Crying- the little children of the town are crying uncontrollably.  
The blood of their parents is on their faces, they didn't do anything wrong, they don't even have enough power to  
stop him.

"His" face- snickering as the children's spinal cords are split in twos. Even though they are dead, I can still hear  
cries... Their cries for their mothers and fathers, it's unbearable, it makes me even want to cry.

Power? Where does he get all this strength? He is just a mere human. And I... I am a demon, with an unlimited  
source of energy. His energy supply is limited to what he has infused into his body. Therefore, I should be stronger.

Hm... Now I remember, just vaguely. Just his energy. Its darker [eviler] than my own, but why. Why do I fear his  
energy.

I should have gotten stronger... But why haven't I?.. Why? That "boy" gave me everything. His life, power, and  
even the energy surrounding. He gave it all away.


	3. Chapter 3

hello the main character of the story is Kyubi. he is being hunted down by the man who first released him.  
**my brother is still stupid...**ha... it snowed on Monday in Maine. i built a snow fort and caved it in on myself to see if i could get out... well  
i couldn't and i died. **jk**... if i died then i couldn't what you're reading right now...  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Year- 1279

I grabbed her by her arms- I lifted her, pulling at her arms until the tendons finally gave. The snapping was slow  
so that man could savor every bit of it. However, I cringed towards that sound-...

"His" face, it sickens me. I just want to kill him- eyes glowing, teeth showing, nose flaring. I lunged towards him fully  
aware of the consequences. I can't budge, my legs, they're paralyzed... With fear? No, is this his power? What... power.  
Does it never end?

Starring- transfixed-. the tension building, I can almost smell it. I'm infuriated with myself, I can't kill this human. Why!?  
God? Why am I so weak?

I'll break every last bone in his body. Then I'll place his head in my mouth- bones breaking, flesh ripping slowly, blood  
splatters in its mouth. Finally, I'll savor his death with the sent of rotting flesh-.

No!.. This one is just a baby. Why must he be so cruel? I slowly place my foot on its head... For a second I thought I heard it  
laugh. I don't want to kill it. -Looking at me. The man seems confused as to why I won't follow his orders. His power is it weakening?  
Yes, I can feel it, his grasp is softer (still noticeable though). I can deal with this, as long as I don't have to kill the baby-.

His face was cloaked by something I could hardly make out... until I noticed that he is only showing and using his right eye


End file.
